Sonny With A Chance Of A Photoshoot
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Sonny bit her lip before tilting her head upwards and to the side a little to look at Chad to find him looking back. Her stomach flipped and she wasn’t sure of why but she had to remind herself he was supposed to be looking at her like that. One-shot.


**A/N: I have absolutely NO idea where this came from. It just randomly popped into my head and I loved it. Tell me what you think! Btw, let me know if you think I should attempt a multi-chapter story.**

**P.S. – Bear with me, I've obviously never done an ACTUAL photoshoot before so I'm a little sketchy on the details.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sonny walked through the halls of the Tween Weekly Magazine building looking for the photoshoot studio. Marshall hadn't given her much information on it, just that she had to do the photoshoot and interview for the magazine. So here she was, roaming the halls dressed in a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt with a grandè strawberries and crème frapichinno from _Starbucks_.

"Can't I just pick my clothes?" Sonny heard a familiar voice ask as she found the studio door. She inwardly groaned.

"Chad, what's wrong with the outfit Carla picked?" Another voice asked as Sonny walked into the studio. She noticed Chad shrug, standing by the rack of clothes for guys.

"It's just so... _Mackenzie Falls_-ish," Chad explained. The man standing in front of Chad let out a groan of frustration.

"That's the idea! You _are _Mackenzie, are you not?" He asked.

"Yeah, but this is a photoshoot for _Mackenzie Falls_, it's a photoshoot for Chad Dylan Cooper, for me. That means I should get to wear what I want," Chad said sorting through the clothes on the hangers. Sonny watched the exchange silently when Chad pulled out a blue, long-sleeved, Hollister t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"What about this?" He asked. The man scrutinized the outfit with his eyes when Sonny decided to intervene.

"If it matters, I think those look great," she smiled as she finally made her presence known. Chad turned around, knowing the voice anywhere, and looked at her confused as the man let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess if Miss Munroe thinks he'll look good it will sell magazines," he agreed, "but just be forewarned Sonny, you're next for clothes and make-up." Chad was even more confused now.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously. The man rolled his eyes and let out another sigh.

"Didn't either of your managers tell you anything?" He asked them and both shrugged. "You will be doing the photoshoot and interview together." Chad and Sonny both looked appalled and Sonny immediately moved from the open doorway to where the man was still standing with Chad by the clothes.

"What?! Why?!" She exclaimed.

"Publicity, darling," he explained, "the two hottest shows with the two biggest attractions from them at the moment. The star and the new girl." With that the man walked off after telling Chad to be at make-up in 10. Sonny watched him confused.

"I so don't get how publicity works," she muttered and Chad rolled his eyes. Just then a woman, who Sonny presumed to be Carla from the fact she was carrying clothes, walked up to her hurriedly.

"Miss Munroe, I need your opinion on a few outfits for the shoot," she said with a very professional voice, and a slight edge of nervousness to it. Sonny nodded.

"Okay, let's see them," she smiled at the women and she held up one of the three. It was bright purple tank top with a darker purple shawl and white skinny jeans. Sonny scrunched up her nose and caught a glimpse of Chad from the corner of her eye. Chad had the same sour expression on his face and Sonny shook her head.

"It's too… Tawni meets Shane Gray," Sonny explained and Carla nodded before holding up the next outfit. This one was a hot pink mini-skirt with a tight, white t-shirt and a jean half jacket. Sonny shook her head defiantly.

"Sorry, mini-skirts and pink aren't really my thing," she explained once more. Along side of her, Sonny heard Chad sigh.

"I liked that one!" He fought.

"Ew, Chad! Get your hormones in check!" She demanded before looking to Carla for the next outfit. "It's perfect!" She beamed. The third outfit Carla had picked was a pair of black tight jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black vest with silver pinstripes. Carla smiled and handed her the outfit.

"Alright, the two of you need to go change then come back here and we'll work on your make-up." Sonny nodded and her and Chad walked off to the changing rooms. Chad was out first and already having his make-up done when Sonny walked out. Along with the outfit, Carla had let Sonny pick a pair of black boots to go with it. She took a seat in the chair next to Chad and the put napkins around her neck to keep the make-up from getting on the outfit.

"Okay, we're going to do the pictures first, then the interview." The man, who had introduced himself as John, explained when he walked into the make-up room as they were finishing up.

"Alright, then who's going first? Me or Sonny?" Chad asked John.

"Well, we're going to have Sonny do some single shots, a couple of you two together for the cover and the interviews, then just you," John explained and Chad stood up.

"Excuse me? We have to do a photos together?" He asked. John sighed once again.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" He exclaimed and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just do this." Chad said walking out to the main room with the sky blue background. John followed after which left Carla and Sonny to walk out as well.

"Alright, Sonny," John called out as Carla switched on a surround system CD player. Journey's _Don't Stop Believing _started playing and Sonny started singing while she waited for John to ready the camera. Once he did, Sonny did a few different poses and eventually John told Chad to join her.

"Okay, the first shot I want is Chad could you just wrap your arms around her," John explained and Chad awkwardly moved his arms to around her torso area. "Okay, now Sonny I want you to put your hands on top of his." Sonny did as she was told and both put on a smile as the camera flashed a few times. Chad began to remove his arms but John stopped him.

"Okay, I want that same pose but could you to just look at each other and smile." Sonny bit her lip before tilting her head upwards and to the side a little to look at Chad to find him looking back. Her stomach flipped and she wasn't sure of why but she had to remind herself he was supposed to be looking at her like that. Right into her brown eyes, she smiled a small but genuine smile as she stared back into his bright blue eyes.

"That's perfect!" John told them. Chad felt his hands tingle where hers were on top of them. The confusion this brought was immense but his subconscious was screaming something of which he, sadly, could not understand. Chad stared into her gorgeous brown eyes as he heard a song he simply loathed come on. David Archuletta's_ Crush_ began playing loudly over the speaker system.

Sonny loved the song but did it have to come on at exactly this moment? She bit the corner of the inside of her cheek wondering why it was affecting her so. Trying to understand why every time Chad walked into a room her heart skipped a beat. Why every time she would catch him in the middle of a love scene with Portlyn her stomach would drop. There was no way she liked Chad Dylan Cooper! No way!

After a few more awkward, but somewhat comfortable, poses, it time for just Chad to take pictures. Sonny watched him trying not to seem too interested. She couldn't help but notice that he was absolutely born for the camera. At some point, Sonny had drifted into dreamland and snapped out of it to find a hand waving in front of her face.

"Sonny! C'mon we have to do the interview now." Sonny nodded and sat up straight as Chad to the seat next to her and Carla took a seat in front of them.

"On second thought, I just need to make a phone call real, real fast," Sonny smiled. Chad gave her a look.

"Could you come with me Chad?" She asked sweetly and for some reason, he couldn't say no. Chad followed Sonny out into the hall and out of earshot.

"What call could possibly be so important?" He asked impatiently.

"There isn't one. I was just thinking, what if they ask about our relationship with each other?" Sonny asked and Chad froze clearly caught off guard.

"What do you mean? We aren't in a relationship," he replied quickly.

"I know, I just meant do we say we're friends? Acquaintances? Because we obviously can't just say we hate each other."

"Oh," Chad responded. "Yeah, I guess friends will work." He told her and Sonny nodded. The two walked back to the room and took a seat.

"Sorry, had to check in with my mom, if I don't call at a certain time she'll freak," Sonny smiled, lying fluently. Carla nodded and looked down at her clipboard, which must have had her questions on it. She pulled out a tape recorder and asked the first question.

"So, Sonny, how is it being the new girl on the set of the hit comedy show _So Random_?" Sonny smiled at this because it was an easy question.

"It's been great! I got acquainted so quickly with all of my cast mates and they're all really funny out of character as well. Everyone is so down-to-earth and easy to hang out with," Sonny answered fluidly. Carla nodded and moved on to the next question.

"What about you Chad, how are things on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_?" She asked.

"Things are great, we all have pretty common interests so we get along really well. We've become like one big family." He explained genuinely. Sonny looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She'd never thought of the people from the _'Falls' _like that. Most of the interview went by like that and Sonny had no problem answering honestly.

"Okay, now tell me about you two. What is your relationship at the moment?" Carla asked.

"We're really good friends. Actually, Chad's been there to catch my falls a couple times really," Sonny said smiling at Carla while Chad watched her smiling to himself.

"Yeah, and Sonny has definitely been an… interesting addition to have around," he said and Sonny smiled at him.

"That sounds good, but why don't you tell us what the readers want to hear. Are there any sparks flying here?" Sonny's eyes widened while Chad nervously chuckled.

"Well," he began unconfidently, "I don't really think-" Chad cut off and looked at Sonny thoughtfully.

"Actually, I'd have to say _I _have felt something before." Sonny's head whipped around to look at him confused. He smiled and turned to face her.

"Sonny, I have to be honest. I really do like you. A lot. You're pretty, smart, talented, nice, genuine and perfect." At this point Sonny's eyes were huge. Wanting to take his chance before she said no, Chad leaned over and pressed his lips to hers softly. Sonny was quick to respond now and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess that answers that question," Carla muttered smugly as she turned away from to two.

* * *

**A/N: Blehh.**


End file.
